The scrapbooking industry has provided consumers with various tools, such as mechanical cutting and embossing tools, as well as electronic cutting machines. These tools and machines may be used to create designs for personalizing books and journals, such as may be desired to memorialize events and memories.
However, the scrapbooking tools available are typically large and cumbersome, and not easily portable. Moreover, digital scrapbooking software may be found for personal computers, but may not be available for portable use. Thus, when digital scrapbooking is desired, the consumer may be tied to a personal computer or laptop. Such a system does not allow for easily portable operation and may further require computer operating skills.
Thus, there is a need for a simple and portable device allowing for the scrapbooking design. Moreover, there is a need for the device to interface with an electronic cutting machine to realize the designs by cutting out the constituent components, such as paper cutouts. Additionally, the digital content used to create the designs should be compatible with the electronic cutting machine, and other devices, such as printers, as well as general scrapbooking software systems (such as those operated using a personal computer). Moreover, there is a need to provide the digital content in a secure manner so as to allow for unfettered use by the owner but providing security against unauthorized duplication.